


Forever and an Eternity

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fluff and Smut, Getting Ready To Pounce On His Husband The Second He Walks In, Hand Jobs, Lovesick Nicky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Very Much Horny Nicky, and Horny Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Nicky is alone, waiting for Joe to return from a mission.When Joe finally does, Nicky welcomes him home rather enthusiastically.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Forever and an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the ThirstTavern initially, but I edited and added several things to make it longer ^^

Nicky was like a caged lion. A wild, untamed lion being kept behind bars. He had been alone for what felt like forever. Forever and an eternity. Wandering in circles around the living room, cooking, cleaning. Anything really, to get his mind of the  _ ache _ . The  _ ache _ of solitude. Sitting on the couch, tapping his foot to the beat on the radio that he had hardly paid any attention to. 

It was like a hunger inside him, growing steadily deeper and more painful. He would roar if he could. Roar out his pain, his longing, his yearning. 

Or, rather, his  _ lust _ .

‘Cause that’s what this was all about, really. Lust. Horniness.  _ Sexual arousal _ .

Eleven days it had been. Eleven whole days in what felt like a punishment in isolation or exile. Eleven days waiting for the others to come through that door and back home to him again. Eleven days waiting for Joe to return. To him. 

Nicky had done his duty as a sniper on their latest job, and returned back alone eleven days ago to fix something from home. But that just left him here, fiddling with nothing and everything, once he’d finished his errands. 

Should he go back? No, that would just disrupt their missing part of the mission. And he didn’t want to be a disruption. Really, he didn’t. 

He just wanted one thing. 

He shifted in place.  _ No, not now. Please not now _ . Exhaling deeply, he shook his head. Having no Joe here of course also came with the added unfortunate bonus of having no outlet for certain needs. And Nicky wasn’t planning on satisfying himself anytime soon. He hadn’t needed to for centuries, why start now? 

But a man could only get so desperate …

Even with his dismissive thoughts, he felt himself harden just at the thought of finally having some company in bed again. Maybe a cold shower was what he needed, before turning into a poor excuse for a trapped lion? 

Yes. A cold shower. Very cold, indeed. 

Just when he’d taken off his shirt and uncharacteristically dumped it on the floor, he heard someone at the door. Now, he couldn’t let himself get too excited, it could be anyone! Friendly or not... 

The door creaked. A sign that someone was sneaking in? 

He was without any means to defend himself at the moment. Except for his bare hands. He raised them in front of his chest, getting ready to fight whoever made the poor decision of breaking and entering on his premises. 

Footsteps. 

Luckily, Nile’s voice could soon be heard through the bathroom door. He turned off the shower, breathing heavier and more shallow. His face lit up. That could only mean— 

“—a long time! I’m just glad we succeeded.” 

Joe! Joe’s voice. Even the sound sent pleasant shivers down Nicky’s back, especially in his current state. He peeked through the crack in the door and spotted them. Nile, Andy and Booker walked by the bathroom, not noticing Nicky’s quiet stare. 

When Joe rounded the corner, Nicky - quick as only he could be - snatched him round the shoulders and pushed him gently but quickly through the opposite door in the hallway. 

Their own strategically placed bedroom.

“Nicky!” Joe looked surprised. “Sorry we didn’t call you and just showed up. There was a—“ 

Nicky leaned in and placed his lips on Joe’s. He cupped his crotch and Joe’s eyes widened. “Oh?” 

Nicky removed his own pants with the other hand, while still cupping Joe and feeling him slowly harden. “Nicky, are you okay?” 

“Mhmm. Missed you”, he said between hungry kisses. Joe was starting to get onboard with whatever Nicky was playing at. He felt Nicky’s thumbs in his waistband, and his pants being pulled down. 

“I missed you too, Nic—“ Joe was stopped by Nicky grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward the bed. Wasting no time, Nicky crawled on the bed, removed his own pants (maybe the wrong order he thought in his mind, slurred by arousal), reached out for Joe and pulled him on top of him before laying down flat on his back. 

Nicky breathed heavily, begging Joe with his pleading eyes. “Hayati.  _ Prego _ .” 

Joe looked down at him, confused. “What do you want me to do? Blow you? Ride you? Fuck you?” 

“Joe, please, just do  _ something _ !” 

Not one to deny Nicky anything - especially not a Nicky in this mood - Joe had to think fast and bent over Nicky, tenderly kissing him down his neck and chest. Nicky’s fingers pulled at his curls when he fisted his hair in a tight grip. 

Joe placed a knee between Nicky’s legs and urged them open. Nicky complied, spreading himself out in an inviting manner. Joe opened the nightatand’s drawer, his focus still mostly on Nicky and the sounds he already made at his sweet attentions. Finding what he was looking for, Joe opened the lube bottle and applied a liberal amount on his fingers and now fully hard cock. 

Nicky writhed beneath him when the first finger entered him. Joe fingered him carefully, with Nicky’s protests as background noise.  _ Harder _ , Joe!  _ More fingers _ , Joe!  _ Faster _ , Joe! 

When Joe had three fingers working in and out of Nicky, Nicky whined loudly and pushed himself impatiently down on Joe’s fingers in an effort to fuck himself properly, and not in Joe’s infuriatingly slow manner. 

Joe grinned lovingly and removed his fingers. He wiped the leftover lube on himself and moved into position. Nicky’s legs were damp and trembled already. He held his breath as Joe entered him, pushing inside inch by inch. 

Once fully inside, Joe stilled for a few seconds. Nicky was having none of it. Pupils already blown wide and hair clinging to his wet forehead, he moved his hips. Joe did nothing. 

“Joe!” 

Again, a cheeky grin and Joe finally moved his hips. Days of pent up want and being horny morning, midday and night all alone hit Nicky like a full speed truck. A loud whimper turned into a whine when Joe started a steady pace. 

Joe’s lips on his shoulders, a hand finding his and fingers entwined was all Nicky had dreamt about for almost two weeks. That, and Joe’s cock deep inside him, pushing in and out in perfect rhythm of course, stretching him out and hitting every sweet spot. 

Whimpers, whines and mewls escaped Nicky as he closed his eyes and enjoyed every sensation. Joe was going steady, but still Nicky could feel the bed moving beneath them, Nicky being pushed down into the mattress at every thrust. He held Joe’s hand tightly, his other hand on Nicky’s thigh moving him down on Joe’s cock. 

A warm feeling in the pit of his stomach erupted and precum spilled from his own cock. Joe didn’t ignore that, and took him in hand, fingers still slightly wet from the lube. Nicky moaned when Joe’s thumb played with the head. His damp legs shivered at the touch as they wrapped around Joe’s hips. 

Joe increased the pace of his thrusts, hitting Nicky’s prostate with every buck of his hips. 

“Ahh, Joe!” Nicky whined when he was close. “Please, please, I need to come! Joe!” Joe worked Nicky’s shaft quicker, occasionally letting his thumb glide over the glans. 

Nicky came all over Joe’s hand, with a long moan. Joe kept stroking him all through the orgasm, while pounding into him with the fastest pace yet. He was close himself and bent back over Nicky, both their hips moving together in a quick rhythm. 

Joe came soon after with a groan spilling himself inside Nicky. He kept fucking him until he was completely soft again. When they had both finished, panting heavily, Joe pulled out gently and kissed Nicky’s temple. 

Nicky looked up at him, bliss in his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re such a tease sometimes.” 

Joe laughed innocently. “I can be. And maybe I need to start going on missions alone more often if this is the welcome one gets upon returning?” He pondered. 

“Joe! You wouldn’t!” 


End file.
